


your scent is a sweet felony.

by fuyusayo



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyusayo/pseuds/fuyusayo
Summary: Sayo has a nightmare and Tsugumi's there to comfort her.





	your scent is a sweet felony.

The scent of roasted coffee, a kind that Tsugumi always brewed for her, infiltrated her nostrils. The homey feeling of what seems to be a simple café was in sight, a cup of coffee right in front of her. 

 

Sayo was in Hazawa cafe, sitting in the corner as she saw Tsugumi, her mate, holding hands and sharing a special gaze towards Hina that she thought only the both of them shared. A surge of jealousy rose and she wanted to move and whisk Tsugumi away from Hina, but her body won't move. Instead, she was forcefully made to watch painfully as Hina leaned in for a kiss, which then Tsugumi reciprocated. Sayo was enraged, wanting to kill her twin sister for stealing her mate, her primeval desires coming forth. At the same time, tears filled her eyes as it all happened again. somebody she loved, choosing Hina over her again. Her mouth opened to shout at them to stop, but nothing came out. It was just her watching them make out fervently as Hina marked Tsugumi. Bile rose up her throat.

 

That was when her world then shattered into pieces. Rage had gave way to anguish and sadness. Her cold exterior had faded away, cracking as tears started streaming down her eyes as she kept muttering incoherent words that she herself couldn't make out to be, only from the lines of 'sorry' and 'don't leave me' which were lined with sobs. An alpha of power, crying on her knees, just for an omega like Tsugumi.

 

With a jolt, Sayo jumped forth, finally regaining control of her body, to realise that she wasn't in Hazawa cafe, instead, in bed with Tsugumi sleeping peacefully, strands of brown hair slightly shadowing her serene face. Sayo sighed in relief, that Tsugumi was still here with her, her very sweet scent was still there.

 

The thought of the dream itself was excruciating however. She felt like history could repeat itself again. Her instincts told her to mark Tsugumi as many times, to show that Tsugumi was hers, and hers alone. Thus, unconsciously, she inched closer and hugged her, burying her face into her neck and inhaling deep, wanting to imprint that scent in her mind. An ugly sob ripped through her throat. She wasn't one to cry, but in this state, she just needed Tsugumi. Her Tsugurific Hazawa Tsugumi. 

 

_Please don't leave please don't leave please don't leave me for hina. Not again. Please._

 

"Sayo-chan?" Tsugumi had always been a light sleeper, and once she heard Sayo crying, her sobs and sniffles muffled by her neck, tears wetting it, she was alarmed.

 

"Sayo-chan, what's wrong?" she spoke in an alarmed tone, as she wasn't used to her crying. Sayo just held her tighter, muffled pleading emerging from her throat. Tsugumi then combed her soft fingers through her turquiose locks, hoping to calm her down while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. that seemed to do the trick, seeing as Sayo's shaking has slowed to a stop.

 

"Its okay, I'm here." but Sayo still continued to hold her, not planning to let go, ever. 

 

"Please," a sniffle. "let me stay like this for a while."

 

It was for a while that Tsugumi hugged Sayo closer, but Sayo felt like that time had stopped around them. she wished to stay in the arms of Tsugumi forever. 

 

She snuggled into her even more. Tsugumi's scent calmed her. Her sniffles ceased, and her tears had stopped flowing, only leaving dry tear stains.

 

"Was it a nightmare?" Tsugumi questioned carefully. There was a nod, but Sayo refused to show her face, keeping it buried in Tsugumi's tear stained neck. It was embarassing after all.

 

"Could you tell me what was it about?" she continued, feeling Sayo stiffen as she heard her question. Sayo hesitated, not wanting tsugu to think that she was too jealous for a mate. 

 

"...leave...for Hina." was all Tsugumi could hear through her muffled words. She knew that Sayo had a sister complex with Hina, but she never tried to dig deeper, rather, she tried to discover it by comparing both sisters. After a while, she realised, that Hina did better at almost everything, while Sayo was just left behind no matter how hard she worked herself. Sayo was lonely. She was insecure, perhaps.

 

"Shh.. its okay, I'm always here. I'll never leave." Another sob racked out of Sayo.

 

"Its always like this! everyone always leaves me for Hina! Its not fair! No matter how hard i try, its never enough!" Her shouts were sometimes interrupted by hiccups. Tsugumi continued to comb her fingers through her hair, she needed this after all. She was extremely worried.

 

The warmth of Sayo's hands disappeared from Tsugumi's waist, and Sayo's left hand found itself on her right wrist, digging her nails into her wrists.

 

 _More. More more more more._ Blood trickled down her wrists, painting her skin crimson red.

 

A soft hand pried her left hand away from making any more harm. Tsugumi's eyes were glistening with tears. She was somehow stronger than Sayo in this state, managing to pin her hands down.

 

"Sayo-chan, please, please stop." Tsugu broke out crying. Sayo felt warm tears dripping on her face.

 

It broke Sayo's heart to see Tsugu crying for her. 

 

"Sorry, I'm such a bad alpha, aren't i? you deserve better tsugumi, I'm a failure." She hiccuped. "I get overly jealous, and its such a pain, isn't it?"

 

"At the same time, I can't let you go. You are all I have left. I won't blame you if you leave but I'll do anything-" Her voice was shaking.

 

"No, don't say that Sayo. I love you. I love you, and you only." She cut Sayo off. She couldn't absolutely fathom that this cold, strong alpha right beneath her had been fighting these horrible demons by herself all this time.

 

 _She was shattered_ , and Tsugumi wanted to piece those shards back together. She wanted to show Sayo that she was more than just a good-for-nothing.

 

"Why me?" Sayo choked out after a good minute of silence. Tsugumi leaned closer, carressing her cheeks as she told her, "Sayo, look at me." Sayo looked at her right there and then, fierce and loving amber gold staring into emerald green. 

 

"Because Sayo-chan is the most beautiful, hardworking, caring, meticulous, loving person I've ever met." Tsugumi's voice wavered although she tried to pursue a stronger tone.

 

"Even if I did leave you for Hina-senpai, she isn't you. The Sayo I love so much. I don't want to see you hurt yourself anymore, nor be hurt by others." She traced her bloody nail marks so gently that she wished to heal them with her touch.

 

"Tsugumi.." Sayo was embraced by a hug, tighter than she ever experienced. _When was the last time, she'd been hugged so lovingly, so tightly?_

 

"I-" another sob. It wasn't sadness, but it was from how _happy_ she was. To have finally have someone who'd choose Sayo over Hina.

 

"I love you. so much." Sayo wasn't one to show affection, so it made Tsugumi extremely happy to hear those words from her.

 

"I love you more, Sayo-chan." Tsugumi inhaled the musky scent of her alpha, burying her face in her neck as teardrops stained their shoulders.

 

That night, no more nightmares prevailed.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sayo is v out of character but i feel that she'd do this when she's at her weakest?? I LOVE MY BABY SAYO I WILL FITE ANYONE WHO HURTS HER >:0 AN INSECURE BBY WHO DESERVES ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD.
> 
>  
> 
> _iM SORRY BUT ANGST IS WHAT IM BEST AT_
> 
> twitter : @fuyusayo


End file.
